Neogabeorin cokolatte
by anamitaearth
Summary: senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya saat melihat malaikat yang sekaligus kekasihnya itu terlelap sudo/kyungmyeon


**title: Nogabeorin cokolatte~~ **

main pair: Suho – D.O & OT6

author: anami

yaoi ofc

bacanya sambil dengerin MY LADY yap...

appa umma milik semua, milik aku milik sudo ship, milik baekhyun dan member exo yang lainnya. =='

ada konten dewasanya!

alurnya terlalu cepet!

ffnya amatiran!

* * *

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat kesamping tempat kai terlelap.

"kenapa kai bisa tidur dengan nyenyak sedangkan aku tidak" keluhnya. ia menyentuh kening kai dengan telapak tangannya

"panasnya belum turun" memang sejak siang tadi sepulang dari practice semalam kai demam. kyungsoo beranjak turun dari singgah sananya.

"ah jelas saja ia bisa tidur nyenyak, itu kan pengaruh obat demamnya" lalu sedikit berjalan menuju pintu. ia masih mendengar suara-suara televisi di ruang tengah

"jam 2 pagi. kenapa masih saja ada yang menonton tv"

lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, menuju ruang tengah, tersenyum melihat salah satu hyungnya tertidur di sofa depan tv.

"katanya malaikat tapi tidurnya mangap-mangap gini hyung~" celetuknya sembari membenarkan posisi si malaikat. lalu ia duduk di lantai menelusuri setiap inci wajah si malaikat

"aish wajah mu memang seperti malaikat, yeobo" gumamnya. senyum tak pernah luput dari wajahnya saat melihat malaikat yang sekaligus kekasihnya itu terlelap

kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya mengambil selimut di kamar sang guardian itu. sedikit terkikik ketika melihat posisi tidur sehun.

"kau ini sama saja seperti hyungmu, tidur mu selalu berantakan" omelnya pada sehun yang mustahil didengar oleh sehun. ia lalu membenarkan posisi sehun yang kepalanya sudah hampir terjatuh kelantai.

ia terkaget ketika kembali ke ruang tengah dan melihat kekasihnya sudah duduk santai disofa yang tadi ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"hyung siapa yang tidurnya berantakan kyungsoo ya?" gumamnya.

matanya setengah terbuka menatap kyungsoo yang mendekatinya membawa selimut biru besar didekapannya

"kenapa hyung bangun?"

"siapa yang tidur?" jawab junmyeon cepat. membuat kyungsoo O.O /ber-kyungowl/ ria

"hyung tidak tidur memangnya tadi?" ia duduk samping junmyeon

"kenapa tidak memnggil aku dengan sebutan 'yeobo' lagi babyyy~" goda junmyeon sembari memainkan jemarinya di dagu kyungsoo

"ish hyung!" kyungsoo memukul lengan junmyeon

"yeo-bo!"

"tidak hyung"

"yeobo~ call me yeobo kyungsoo ya!"

"NO!"

junmyeon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyungsoo membuat mata kyungsoo kembali berubah menjadi owl. tangannya tak tinggal diam. dengan sigap menarik kyungsoo lebih dekat dengannya

"hyung~" lirih kyungsoo

"call me yeobo or i'll take this" ujar junmyeon dengan telunjuknya menyentuh bibir kissable kyungsoo

kyungsoo tersenyum nakal lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher junmyeon

"but i've take this first" ujarnya lalu mencium bibir junmyeon dengan lembut

tak membutuhkan waktu lama junmyeon membalas ciuman kyungsoo, mengigit bibir bagian atas kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo sedikit melenguh. Ia menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengannya, menyalurkan rasa hangat di malam bulan desember yang mulai dingin.

* * *

"kenapa jam segini hyung belum tidur sih?"

"kau sendiri jam segini belum tidur"

"aku khawatir pada jongin, panasnya belum juga turun"

"kalau sampai besok pagi belum juga turun, kita bawa kerumah sakit ne? kau jangan khawatir, bukan kah ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa?"

kyungsoo tersenyum menatap junmyeon dengan segelas coklat hangat yang barusan ia buatkan atas permintaan kekasihnya

"ini kurang manis" ujar junmyeon setelah menyesap coklat hangatnya

"biar kutambah gula"

kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur memperbaiki kesalahan kecilnya tadi. namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengan hangat dan dada bidang yang menempel pada tubuhnya

"begini ternyata lebih hangat dari pada selimutt-selimut tebal ku tadi"

Junmyeon memeluk kyungsoo dari belakang, melingkarkan lengan yang ukurannya tak jauh beda dengan kyungsoo di pingganngya, dagunya ia taruh di bahu kyungsoo terkadang hidungnya menghirup aroma tubuh kyungsoo membuatnya menggeliat kegelian

"sudah~ ini coklat mu"

kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Junmyeon.

junmyeon menyesap lagi coklat hangat yg masih ada di tangan kyungsoo

"ini sudah dingin~"

protes junmyeon lagi membuat kyungsoo mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"tunggu"

junmyeon meneguk coklat hangatnya lalu ia tersenyum licik menatap kyungsoo

"apa?"

lalu seketika junnyeon menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir kyungsoo, tangan kanannya menekan dagu kyungsoo memaksanya membuka mulutnya lalu memberikan sebagian coklat yang ada di mulutnya pada kyungsoo membuat kyungsoo ber-owl ria untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

namun tak lama ia pun mengikuti permainan kekasihnya

* * *

"AKU TAK MENGERTI MENGAPA MEJA MAKAN KITA MENJADI LENGKET SEPERTI INI! SIAPA YANG TADI MALAM MEMINUM COKLAT? KENAPA MEJA MAKAN TIDAK DIBERSIHKAN PAKAI SABUN SIH?!" omel baekhyun dari dapur ketika melihat meja yg berantakan dan lengket

"sekarang mereka malah asik bermain di kamar mandi" gumam chanyeol dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya

"UMMAAAAAAAA SUHU TUBUH JONGIN BELUM JUGA TURUNNNNN!" teriak sehun membuat baekhyun memukul-mukul pipinya berharap ia masih ada dalam mimpinya.

"kenapa jadi seperti ini" keluhnya.

-selesai-

tolong reviewnya teman-teman, terimakasih! /tebar kembang/


End file.
